


Cheating

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [27]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Card Games, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Go Fish, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Yuuri and Phichit play go fish and Phichit doesn’t take it seriously.[Prompt 27 – Cheating]





	Cheating

“Got any threes?” Yuuri says.

“Go fish,” Phichit says, trying to put on his best poker face. “Got any sixes?”

He watches Yuuri glance down at his cards, before saying, “Crap,” and handing Phichit a card.

Grinning, Phichit says, “Got any nines?”

“Go fish,” Yuuri says, smiling. “Got any tens?”

Phichit looks at his cards. He has the ten of spades. And yet… “Go fish.”

His poker face clearly isn’t very good, because Yuuri smiles and says, “Phichit, are you cheating?”

“Of course not!” he says, but he splutters with laughter and throws the card at his friend.

Damn it.


End file.
